Azio
Azio (아지오, Ajio) is the character of Denma. Biography In Savoy Gaal (14), Theo's colleague ordered his boys to kill Gaal. In (16), Mirai Datsu makes a video call to Boyle and says that some of the group have come to the her shop first if Gaal was alive. In (18), Gaal tries to wash his identity while disguised, but he is caught by group members wearing masks. One of those who used the star-shaped booster guns unmasked his mask to reveal himself as Gaal's comrade. Gaal reminds him of his name, Azio. Gaal and Boyle are tortured to Azio. Azio was a competitor to Gaal and the Carlburn No.1 booster gunman. Azio was robbed of Gaal by a girl. The girl's hand is in the locker of Gaal. Perhaps Azio seems to be an enemy of Gaal as a woman problem. Boyle fights with Azio and tells Gaal that he has set the fire that day. After Gaal escapes, he tries to wash his identity again. Gaal trying to escape from the spaceport on the planet Goble space shuttle No. 294. In the meantime, Azio's group is contact the immigration officer and go to the Gaal. Azio's group is discovers Gaal. Gaal is shoots on the floor and escapes to the metro. Azio's group boarded the metro train. And to the driver, Azio threatens to they just need a quite ride so slow down the train when they jump off so they don't get hurt. After that, they find Gaal. Azio attacks Gaal and he loses one arm. Gaal escapes to the track on the metro. In addition, they are trace Gaal. Gaal is hit by an trigger control and can't attack. Gaal escapes elsewhere and caught by the other arm on the wall. Gaal explains that this reminds him of that one time, when he was on planet Urano. Pentagon was currently in the hyper-acceleration chamber for a hyper-speed train. In here, the passing train creates a sudden drop in air pressure and sucks everything nearby. After that, Azio's group is sucked in a a hyper-speed train. Gaal is steal a car and he is drives and met Azio who appeared before him. Gaal, who escaped from the overturned car, explodes by using the cigarette in the oil that has flowes down the car, and Azio is catch up in the explosion. His nose looks like a penis. After surviving the car explosion, Azio decides to keep chasing Gaal after receiving first aid treatment. He finds Gaal and Boyle in front of him while he is in the trunk of truck. Gaal out Boyle from the car, and he crashes the car in the truck. And he shoots the gun so he breaks on the Azio's booster gun. Gaal shoots Azio's group. Boyle is trying to save Gaal, but Azio shoots on his right arm. After that, Gaal and Azio lose their arms and fight each other. Azio bitten his neck to Gaal. In (33), Convex Savoy and Concave Savoy are see Azio's body and talk about it looks like a wild beast bit off his neck. Quote *"I am the number one booster gun of Carlburn, Azio, the Leech from Hell!" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Savoys Category:Deceased Characters